The Golden Empire
The Golden Empire lies to the south of Duskania and the great barrier. They have superior magitechnology, such as rudimentary, magic-powered guns. Their army has more soldiers than that of the Haram Empire, and they are just as well-trained. However, they heavily regulate magic, so their average soldiers are at a significant disadvantage to those of the Empire, who can typically perform a few simple buffs and conjure a shield. The Golden Empire has stood for countless generations, lying just below the “uncivilized North.” It is a fairly wealthy land, and has managed to defend itself against attacks from the south, as well as seizing a good amount of its attackers territory. The Golden Empire is led, appropriately enough, by a figurehead known as the Golden Emperor. However, most military control lies in the hands of the so-called Golden General. For quite some time the Empire has maintained a strict policy against unregulated use of magic. Thus, government-sponsored mages are known as Prophets. The strongest of these typically assumes the role of Golden General. The current General was prepared for the position from an early age, ensuring his loyalty and ability. He is a master of tactics and physical fighting, as well as of restrained magic use. He does not waste his strength, always expending just enough power to ensure victory. There are, of course, mages unwilling to become the Emperor's lackeys, or those who simply wish to be left alone. These individuals are known as False Prophets, or simply the False for short. Since all unregulated magic is officially banned, even ordinary citizens who dabble in magic are considered guilty. The organization that exists to help them protect themselves and their kind is called the Tarnished Guard. It was formed fairly recently, under the leadership of a great revolutionary. However, when this revolutionary mysteriously disappeared, the Guard was forced to carry on without his vision. Now, they are fighting a losing battle and are mainly involved in efforts to smuggle wanted False out of the country. The reason for the oppression and resistance lies in the Empire's traditional belief system. The religion holds that there is a single godlike entity that presides over the world (and of course favors the Golden Empire). Anyone who uses magic, or indeed performs any feat beyond what is ordinarily possible, is believed to have stolen the power of this being, a terrible crime. Prophets are considered to be those who the being has deemed worthy of its power, whereas False Prophets are stealing it. The name “Golden Empire” is derived from the powerful metal they use for weapons and armor. This special ore is ordinarily stark white, but appears to be golden if properly refined and polished. In recent years the Empire has chosen to equip its soldiers with the cruder version of the material, leading to a less flattering nickname- the “Bone Army.” Tactical Notes Unlike the Haram whom prefer to use heavily armored infantry and heavy cavalry in precise formations, the Golden Empire's infantry wear less armor and tend to move in looser groups. This comes with advantages and disadvantages. First when engaging directly in combat with a Haram formation speed matters little when confronted by a wall of shields and swords. Yet at the same time with their staggered formations they are less vulnerable to missile and long range magical attacks. The best hope for a force from the Golden Empire is to either attempt to flank the Haram or simply outnumber and circle them. Golden Empire Golden Empire